083116-Damned If You Do
03:16 -- calamitousClotho CC began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 15:16 -- 03:18 CC: • Serios, after passing out in Aaisha's Hive, awakens in a dark room, sitting on an unfamiliar couch. A male troll of indeterminate caste sits across from him, in an armchair, sipping something out of a fine china teacup. "You're unusually resistant to compulsions, aren't you?" • 03:20 GG: Serios looks around confused... This is definitely new.... Which usually means... "Erm... I. Suppose. So... Particularly. When. I. Have. Seen. The. Result. Of. Acting. On. Compulsions. From. How. Deals. With. Horror. Terrors. Have. Affected. My. Team. Members...." 03:21 GG: "....Exactly. Where. Am. I?" 03:22 GG: "And... Who. Are. You?" 03:22 CC: • "You are in a construct I have created for your dreamself in the outer ring so we could chat. For lack of a better way of referring to me, I am Libby's Owner." • 03:24 CC: • He sets the teacup aside, on a saucer that materializes out of the darkness and floats in midair. "You've put us both in an uncomfortable position, Serios." • 03:25 GG: Serios jaw goes a bit slack... He remembers what this one has done to Libby... He also remembers that it seems OTHER horror terrors toe the line around this one... His breathing hastens for a moment... But now is not the time for something rash... Calm... "...I.... Had. Wondered. When. You. Would. Approach Me... If. I. Was. So. Significant. To. Do. So.... And. I. Can. Only. Guess. What. T 03:25 GG: hat. Position. Is... The. Matter. Of. Miss. Libby's. Heart...." 03:26 CC: • "Yes. As I'm sure you're aware, by binding yourself to her in that manner, you have basically recreated the effects of the Gimmal Ring." He folds his hand in his lap. • 03:27 GG: "I. Do. Not. Think. I. Fully. Understand... I. Mean. I. Understand. What. A. Gimmal. Ring. Is... But..." 03:28 CC: • "But?" His mouth quirks in a smile. • 03:29 GG: "If. It. Was. A. Matter. Of. Relationship... Why. Did. You. Not. Care. Before? Why. Is. It. Only. Now. You. Have. Taken. To. Approaching. Me?" 03:30 CC: • He rubs his temple gently. "I forget how curious you players are. Let me explain, succinctly." • 03:33 CC: • "The rule you had your empress create recreated the effects of a powerful artifact known as the Gimmal Ring. The Game, when capable, prefers to take the easiest method to solving problems the player 03:33 CC: creates. Aaisha created a problem: How to bind two lives together. The Game had a ready made solution: the effects of the Gimmal Ring. Thus, it instituted those effects on yourself and Libby. The Gimmal Ring's purpose was originally to heal damage done to a player's soul. It binds the soul of a healthy player to the damaged player, using, for lack of a simpler explanation, the healthy player's sou 03:33 CC: l for both of them. Now, here's the rub, and how it applies to you: I own Libby. Now, as far as all game constructs are concerned save a few minor, insignificant ones, you and Libby are the same person. Ergo, I own you." • 03:36 GG: "....I... See... Except... Do. You. Actually. Own. Me? Is. This. Merely. A. Polite. Warning? Or. Is. There. An. Issue. With. The. Rules. That. Govern. Horror. Terrors?" 03:37 GG: "Afterall... You. Said. You. Were. Also. In. An. Uncomfortable. Situation..." 03:37 CC: • "This is a quasi-ownership. I could press it, on technicality, and given how much older I am than most of the horror terrors you deal with, they would respect it. However, I have no desire to be cruel, or unkind." • 03:38 CC: • "So I have decided to see if there is anything you want, so we can formalize my ownership, and I am not forced to punish Libby for my inconvenience." • 03:40 GG: "....This... Is. Indeed. Awkward... I. Take. It. You. Are. Implying. That. Miss. Libby. Will. Suffer. If. I. Do. Nothing?" 03:42 CC: • "She'll suffer regardless. How do you think she'll feel knowing that you have put yourself in my path in order to protect her?" • 03:43 CC: • "What do you think she'll offer to get me to leave you alone." He grins again. • 03:43 GG: "Precisely. What. I. Feared...." 03:44 GG: "....Which. Is. Why. I. Have. Avoided. Deals...." 03:45 GG: Serios sighs... "So. In. Addition. To. You. Punishing. Her.... What. Else. Should. I. Expect. If. I. Make. No. Such. Deal... If. I. Take. No. Offer?" 03:47 GG: "Would. I. Be. Left. Alone?" 03:47 CC: • "Oh, I think punishing her will be enjoyment enough. I just put a moratorium on anyone harming you, and no matter what we do to her, she will not be granted the release of death. And I think that will trouble you far more than a savage beating." • 03:50 GG: Serios looks downward as his face scrunches... "....Why.... What. Enjoyment. Do. You. Get. From. This? From. This. Torture. Of. Mind. Body. And. Heart?" 03:53 CC: • He lifts his teacup, and takes another sip. "It alleviates my boredom, and will redirect Libby to the purpose she was purchased for. You have been a distraction. While it has greatly improved her wil 03:53 CC: lpower to have you around, enough that I think she will survive long enough to do my bidding, it also makes her troublesome. Having you under my control as well will make things easier." • 03:57 GG: "....Shame. I. Would. Never. Even. Consider. A. Deal.... There. Is. Nothing. I. Want... I. Seek. No. Artificial. Power..." 03:58 CC: • His brow furrows. "So you will leave Libby to suffer, for your pretensions of significance?" • 04:00 GG: "....You. Already. Said... She. Would. Suffer. Regardless... But. The. Suffering. That. Would. Come. About. By. Forcing. Her. To. Make. A. Deal. To. Alieviate. My. Own... Would. Be. Worse. By. Far...." 04:01 CC: • "Yes. So you should take a deal, rather than her be forced to." The troll's voice is becoming condescending. • 04:03 GG: "Seems. I. Misunderstood. Your. Words... I. Thought. You. Said. She. Would. Make. A. Deal. To. Alleviate. The. Mistake. Of. Any. I. Would. Make..." 04:04 CC: • "No. She would make the deal in fear that I would press a claim on you. In order to protect you from harrassment." • 04:09 GG: "....I.... Damn. It.... I. Either. Place. Myself. In. The. Same. Situation. As. Her... Or. I. Force. Her. Into. A. Worse. One...." 04:09 CC: • The Troll grins, then sips his tea. "Aint love grand?" • 04:10 GG: "If. Such. A. Deal. Is. Made.... Are. You. Going. To. Prevent. The. Creation. Of. The. New. Universe?" 04:11 GG: "Or. Anyone's. Entry. Into. It?" 04:12 CC: • "Nope. You and Libby can go through, with my blessing. Her work will be done soon." • 04:14 GG: "....I. Did. Say. I. Would. Be. Damned. Before. Letting. Harm. Come. To. Her... I. Just. Hoped. I. Would. Have. Been. Able. To. Avoid. It. Actually. Happening...." 04:15 CC: • "Well, you've proven you'll give your life for her. Why not your soul as well?" • 04:19 GG: "....So. Then.... There. Is. Still. The. Problem. Of. Knowing. What. I. Would. Want. From. Such. A. Deal...." 04:19 CC: • "Indeed." He takes another sip. You realize he hasn't blinked through this entire conversation. • 04:22 GG: "....I. Am. No. Cheater.... I. Intend. To. Go. Through. The. Pursuit. Of. My. Aspect. In. A. Natural. Progression...." 04:22 GG: "So. Not. That...." 04:24 GG: "And. I. Doubt. I. Can. Ask. For. No. Other. Horror. Terrors. To. Interfere. In. Our. Session... Not. Without. A. Price. To. Match..." 04:26 CC: • "That price would be rather steep. More than I think even your other half could afford." • 04:29 GG: "....As. I. Have. No. Instinct. For. Power.... Unlike. Many. Of. My. Caste. Who. Were. Obsessed. With. It..." 04:30 GG: "This. Is. A. Very. Troublesome. Thing. To. Consider...." 04:34 GG: "If. Not. For. Myself. Then... Then... For. Miss. Libby... No. More. Beatings... No. More. Torture... From. Any. Horror. Terror.... Is. That. Possible? Or. Is. It. Too. Much. A. Cherished. Pastime?" 04:35 CC: • He sips his tea and thinks. "That's fine. I've contracted with that Miviwa child anyway, she can take Libby's place. Anything else?" • 04:37 GG: "...What? My. Intention. Is. Not. To. Trade. My. Love. With. My. Team. Mates... Even. If. They. Made. Foolish. Deals. First..." 04:38 CC: • "You have asked for Libby to be coddled. You cannot also interfere with other player's deals." • 04:43 GG: "....Wait... You. Contracted. The. Deal. With. Miss. Lorcan?" 04:43 CC: • "Yes. She went to Libby and asked to speak to me." • 04:46 GG: "....Her. Child... There. Is. Something. Else. I. Want... I. Wish. For. No. Horror. Terror. To. Make. A. Contract. With. Miss. Libby's. And. My. Child..." 04:47 CC: • "No torture for Libby, no contracts for the Lilac. Understood. Anything else?" He sips the tea, watching Serios. • 04:47 GG: "No. Mention. Of. The. Repercussions. Of. That. Request?" 04:48 GG: "That. Was. A. Question. Not. A. Request..." 04:49 CC: • "She is uncontracted. It is simple enough to leave it that way. Just hope she agrees with you making decisions for her. She will be a half-twink female, after all." • 04:51 GG: "....In. Order. To. Rescue. Miss. Libby.... Is. There. A. Form. Of. Assistance. That. You. May. Give. Me? Scarlet. Is. Rather. Formidable... For. My. Team..." 04:52 CC: • "There are many. Depending on how powerful you want it to be, there may be a price." • 04:53 GG: "What. Do. I. Already. Owe. For. The. First. Two. Requests?" 04:53 CC: • "Ownership of your soul will be sufficient to pay for those. You'll still have a little extra coming to you power-wise, hence why I'm listening." • 04:56 GG: "Then. Only. An. Item. Of. Sufficient. Power. To. Cover. The... Extra..." 04:58 GG: "To. Put. Things. Into. Consideration... The. Most. Dangerous. Things. I. Have. Noted. Of. The. Twink. Herself. Is. Her. Ability. To. 'Ship'.... Though. Close. To. That. Is. Her. Partner. Vigil...." 05:02 CC: • The troll sits in stillness for a time, thinking. • 05:08 CC: • "Well, how about this. I can offer you protection from shipping, regarding the nature of your attachment to Libby. Any attempts to ship you in such a way that would break your bond to the Seer of Blood would automatically fail." • 05:11 GG: "....I. Suppose. It. Is. The. Most. I. Can. Ask. For. With. What. I. Have. Left.... But. I. Have. To. Ask... Is. Her. Rage. Powers. As. Formidable?" 05:11 GG: "Assuming. The. Two. Can. Be. Seperate..." 05:13 CC: • "She is more powerful with Rage than you can ever hope to be without outside aid." • 05:13 CC: • "At least, until you have won the game, or become a Horror Terror." • 05:15 GG: "....I. Will. Win. The. Game.... But. That. Is. Certainly. Uncomfortable. To. Know..." 05:16 CC: • "Look at it this way, even if you don't win the game, you will always have Libby." He grins again, and chuckles. "Whether you want her or not." • 05:18 GG: "....I. Am. Not. One. To. Waver.... And. I. Can. Hope. The. Personal. Protection. From. Her. Shipping. Might. Be. Enough. To. Give. An. Unexpected. Edge. Before. She. Figures. It. Out..." 05:22 CC: • "Very well. We are agreed? You are selling yourself to me in exchange for an end to Libby's torture, a moratorium on contracting with the Lilac, and protection from Shipping you away from Libby." • 05:23 GG: Serios takes a moment to consider... He sighs... "Yes... We. Are. Agreed..." 05:23 CC: • "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable with this? It is just a formality, but I don't want you to be unhappy with your lot in life." • 05:25 GG: "....I. Do. Not. Believe. So...." 05:25 CC: • He sighs. "Very well." The troll reaches across the space between the two of you, offering his hand. "This may sting a little." • 05:27 GG: Serios slowly extends his hand to the horror terror... and nods. 05:28 CC: • The Troll takes Serios hand and shakes it gingerly. For a moment, Serios feels very short of breath, then pain begins to grow in his chest, and he passes out. Serios wakes up where he was in Aaisha's hive. It seems only a few moments have passed... • 05:37 -- calamitousClotho CC gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:37 -- Category:Serios